


His Presence

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: GalvRod if you squint, Horror, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Unicron tears through Galvatron, His whims beyond that of his. Itburns.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	His Presence

All at once, Galvatron's fragile pride and bravado are torn to shreds as Unicron rips through him, his optics flickering green and leaking with the pressure of His presence.

The only things he can see are streaks of red as the pain finally hits, barely two astroseconds after declaring himself successful. It surges out from his processor and spark, indescribable in ways other than the searing fusion of heat and pain that he finds himself drowning in.

It is _worse_ than the Pit. Everything is sparking, absolutely everything, gears are screeching, and only by virtue of being of the Unmaker does he survive the escalation.

Barely five seconds after it began, the pain stops increasing, and Galvatron is left on the floor, optics finally his again. His frame steams, but he forces himself onto his pedes. His warriors watch closely as his leg buckles and he pulls himself up. Nearly collapsing into his chair, Galvatron adjusts into the most regal pose he knows.

His warriors return to their posts, and he ignores the screaming of his frame to use a CR chamber as soon as possible. This is nothing. There have been worse punishments, and there will be worse. He can push through the aches. It'll be fine.

* * *

No, Galvatron thinks. The Matrix _has_ to be used. But Unicron is right on his heels, and all around him. There's no way for him to help Hot Rod, not if he wants to remain alive.

Though is this really life- Unicron's ire builds.

"Unicron, wait!" Galvatron cries, then speared through in what feels like every part of his body at once. He screams louder than ever before, the mere consideration of helping Unicron's sworn enemy enough to have Him force Galvatron to his knees.

If he was in a state of mind not occupied with trying to stay alive against the onslaught, he might've noticed the Autobot approaching. What he does notice, however, is the comforting buffer around his neck being removed.

Galvatron thrashes to reclaim it in desperation, knowing full well that he _needs_ it. As Hot Rod places the Matrix within himself, a blinding white-blue light drowns out the strut-deep pain, as well as the green filter Galvatron had been seeing through. He sags, finally safe inside the belly of the beast with a sworn enemy.

He stays down, ignoring the newly made Rodimus Prime as he is dragged out of Unicron's body. Perhaps the Autobots will kill him. That would indeed be relief... Galvatron slips into stasis lock.


End file.
